Strip Studying
by Naley4ever616
Summary: Nathan has a test to study for, but can't seem to focus.  Can Haley help motivate him? One-shot SMUT!


"This is hopeless. I'm never going to get it." Nathan threw his pencil on the table and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nate, c'mon you can do this. All you have to do is pass."

Nathan sat back down and pulled his history book back in front of him to resume what felt like a useless attempt at studying for his exam the next day. "No matter how much I study I'm not going to be able to do it."

Haley scooted her chair closer to Nathan's. "Nate yes you can. Look, Mr. Banner even gave you his test from last year to help you study, and you know he doesn't change his tests. He's basically giving you the test early. All you have to do is memorize the answers."

"But I don't know how I'm going to memorize them all." As Haley moved closer to look at his book Nathan caught a whiff of her delicious scent. He brought up a hand to move some of the hair on her neck. "I can think of something else I'd rather study," he murmured as he began moving his lips along her neck.

Haley let herself lean into him for a moment before regaining her senses. "Nate, babe, you really need to study. If you don't pass then you can't play basketball because of academic ineligibility." She trailed off as Nathan's mouth continued his hot trail behind her ear. Suddenly she got an idea. She pulled away so she could get Nathan's full attention. "I'll make you a bet. For every 5 questions you get right, I'll take off a piece of clothing." She smiled; she knew how to motivate her husband.

The corners of Nathan's mouth slowly crept upward. "Are you serious?"

Haley grinned back. "If that means you'll study then yes." She leaned in to give Nathan a quick kiss but pulled away before things got carried away. "Now, let's start with the first page."

Slowly but surely Nathan began to make his way through the test. He missed a few here and there, but soon Haley found herself sitting in her chair in nothing but her bra and underwear with a pile of her socks, shirt, and pants behind her. While it felt semi-uncomfortable to be this exposed at the kitchen table, she was genuinely happy that Nathan was becoming more confident with his history. Haley went through the test and counted up his score.

"Nate you passed! You got a 78%! And with a little more studying I'm sure you can do better than that tomorrow."

Nathan smiled as he leaned in closer. "Well I do have a pretty good tutor." He kissed her, but then pulled back with a questioning look on his face. "You don't do this to help all your other students study, do you?"

Haley gave him a gentle punch to his shoulder. "Only the cute ones." She winked at his momentarily stunned face before getting up to put her clothes back on. Nathan was quick to jump up after her.

"Wait, I think I should at least give you something in return for your services."

Haley smiled as she began making her way down the hall to their bedroom. "Oh I'm sure we can come up with something." She threw a teasing glance over her shoulder but received a surprise of her own when she saw Nathan hurrying up behind her. She squealed and dropped her clothes as he threw his arms around her and picked her up. The feel of his hands on her bare stomach sent electric tingles all the way down to her toes and back.

"Well how about I show you what I've got in mind and we'll go from there," he whispered in her ear as he took them over to their bed. The feel of his hot breath only added to the carnal hunger that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Haley managed no more than a murmured "ok" as Nathan laid her down on the bed and removed his shirt before joining her.

Haley laid herself back on the bed as Nathan began crawling up over her, but seeing all of her exposed skin was too much for him to resist. He bent his head down and began kissing his way up her stomach, stopping for a moment when he reached the spot between her breasts. He continued his hot trail up Haley's neck and jawline before finally capturing her mouth with his.

Once their lips met Haley immediately opened her mouth to him, their tongues meeting in a passionate frenzy. She moaned into him as his hands played their way up her sides. One went up and began tracing along her jawline while the other remained behind to pay attention to the lacey contraption covering what was left of her modesty. Haley had to laugh as Nathan snaked his hand back behind her to undo her bra but couldn't seem to get the job done.

"This one unhooks in the front babe." Haley breathed, pulling away to get some oxygen before she passed out. Nathan pulled up a bit so he could figure it out. Haley smiled as she watched Nathan's face when he finally got it undone. She thought it was adorable how his face lit up as he accomplished something as trivial as this. Nathan brought his eyes back to hers and smiled when he saw her looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Haley reached up and smoothed Nathan's hair back from his forehead. "I love you."

Nathan still couldn't believe how someone as beautiful and kind as Haley had chosen him. It was moments like these where he felt like nothing else in the world mattered, only that she was with him. That history test they were studying for not that long ago didn't seem as important anymore. He just wanted to be with his wife. "I love you Haley James." He came down and kissed her slowly, showing her just how eternal their love was. But soon they were both panting and gasping for air again.

Haley brought her knees up on either side of Nathan, signaling her readiness. She used this angle to press herself up against Nathan's chest, relishing the skin-on-skin contact. Every now and then she also managed to run her hot center against the growing bulge in Nathan's pants which had them both eliciting moans from deep within.

As Nathan began kissing his way down her neck Haley held his head to her. She ran another hand down his back, pulling him against her so there was no space between them. Over his shoulder she saw that Nathan still had his sweats on, and this was not acceptable for her. She brought her feet up high enough to start pulling his pants off. Nathan caught on to her movements and began kicking them off once she had them down far enough.

As Haley was still moving herself against Nathan's erection, he didn't think he would be able to hold on much longer, and judging by the desperation with which she was moving against him, he knew she didn't have much longer either. He reached down, hooked a finger around the hem of her underwear and began pulling them down, tossing them to the floor with his clothes. Without any obstacles in their way the two easily became one. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist, keeping him close to her. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Her other hand remained on his back to help anchor her as she began a grinding motion against Nathan, who began moving in time with her.

Nathan kept one arm on the bed to help keep him up while his other hand came up to cup one of her breasts. He began slowly tracing circles around her nipple, giving it an occasional squeeze. With each movement he could feel her hips getting faster and faster. With each thrust Nathan could feel her internal walls clamping down on him, trying to keep him from pulling out. Haley knew she was close so she sped up her motions even more. When Nathan pulled back she did the same, then met him thrust for thrust coming back. One thrust managed to hit her spot and she lost herself in a sea of stars as her orgasm ran through her entire body. She leaned her head back and gasped from air as she came down from this high that only Nathan could bring her to.

Nathan, feeling her orgasm all around his erection, couldn't hold on any longer. He braced himself and then let go, releasing himself in her. He struggled to hold himself up once he was done so he rolled over to the side so as to not kill his wife. But she wasn't ready for him to go so far away yet. She rolled over with him, throwing her arm over his chest to pull him closer to her. "Who knew such an innocent study session could turn into this?"

Nathan laughed. "Oh yeah, you taking off your clothes while I study is _very_ innocent."

"It's not my fault that the only way to motivate my husband is with sex."

"Hold on, the sex was my thing. You just promised to take your clothes off for me."

Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest to hide her blushing. "Oh, don't say it like that! Now I sound like a stripper."

"Don't worry Hales, you're _definitely_ not like a stripper. I think you have to get paid or something."

"Nathan, that doesn't really make it sound any better."

Nathan rolled over on his side and propped his head up on his arm. "Well, all I know is that I'm going to be more excited for my tests now if this is what studying is going to lead to."


End file.
